More than Dessert
by bittie752
Summary: Set after Clash of the Titans. Fargo and Carter have some words of wisdom for Zane and Jo. Rated T for a few strong words and my paranoia. Chapter 6 is now up and now complete. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Eureka

Jo stood with her back almost pressed against the wall of Henry's garage. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was so happy that Grace and Henry were getting their happily ever after. She really was but once again it was a slap in her face. This timeline sucked sometimes. She closed her eyes so she could pretend for a minute that things would work out for her too. That there really was hope for her, another timeline success story waiting to be told. Lost in thought she didn't hear someone walk up to her.

"Hey Jo." A hand came to rest on her arm. Turning quickly Jo saw that Fargo had come up next to her. A small smile tugged at her mouth,

"Hey Fargo, enjoying the party?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "This is a great thing you did for Henry and Grace, but I am more concerned about how you are doing? I know weddings must be a tough subject for you."

Jo felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Jo loved weddings; they were a beautiful statement of two peoples love. She had been planning her wedding in her head since she was a little girl. It was one of the truly girly things about her and something that no one knew about her.

"I'll survive. I always do." Another tear escaped her eyes, damn her tears, she hated letting anyone see her cry. Jo glanced at Zane, who was standing with Carter, and then her gaze slide back to Fargo. Who was she kidding she may not survive this and if she was going to she need the support if her friends. She might as well be honest with them.

"He's leaving Fargo. I worked my ass off to get him a pardon so he could achieve his dreams and he turns around packs his bags and walks away. Some things never change."

Fargo reached over and hugged her tightly. "I know he told me." He let her go and stepped back. "Ask him to stay."

Jo winced at Fargo. "I don't have the right to ask him that. If he stays because of me, he will resent me in the end. I just want him to be happy."

Fargo sighed. "So he can be happy but you can't. Look you are one of the most selfless people I know but man up Jo and tell him how you feel. If you want him to stay tell him, tell him you want more then just dessert and tell him you love him."

A small laugh escaped Jo's lips. Man up, Fargo had just told her to man up, that's ironic. "Wait dessert? What does that mean?"

Fargo smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "He'll know what you mean." Meeting her eyes and mustering as much seriousness as possible he said, "Jo you are my friend and as crazy as it seems, Zane is too. Both of you deserve to be happy, even if I still don't think he deserves you. So the two of you need to start talking or I will find a way to trap you two together again" Fargo took Jo's hand and squeezed it before letting go and then he turned and headed back in Holly's direction.

Jo closed her eyes again to think about what Fargo had said. When did he get so insightful? Did she love this Zane? This Zane, that Zane, her Zane… all the same Zane.

She did love this Zane, she never stopped, probably never would even if he left. If he left it would break her, maybe for good this time. So what was there left to lose if she asked for him to stay. Time to man up Lupo.

Zane had been staring at her again. He really needed to stop that but he was always drawn back to her. Jo was standing with her eyes closed on the other side of the room. He had taken a step to go talk to her when he saw Fargo touch her arm. Next he saw a tear fall from her eye. Now he really needed to get to her and stop Fargo from saying whatever it was that was making her cry because Lupo didn't cry.

A hand on Zane's shoulder stopped him from getting to his destination. Turning he saw Carter standing there and Zane felt Carter's hand tighten as he tried to step away.

"Thanks for coming tonight. It means a lot to everyone that you're made it. You know since we heard you were leaving Eureka." A sad half smile was on Carter's face but he continued. "Must be a great feeling getting your freedom back. Being able to go wherever you want, whenever you want, really liberating."

"Yeah, but it's not like anyone is asking me to stay." Zane retorted, a small amount resentment in his voice.

"Oh I know that's not true. Fargo asked"

Zane scoffed "Only because he wants dating advice and he should get that from someone else because the advice I gave him was terrible"

"And because after the whole launching yourselves into space thing, he considers you a friend. If you want to keep a tally on who wants you to stay you can add me, Allison, Henry, Grace, Holly and Vincent to the list. Eureka wouldn't be the same without you. We want you to stay and be apart of our community" Carter laughed and Zane smirked.

"Who says I want a community."

"Because we all are. But if you are holding out for Miss Josephina Lupo to ask you to stay don't hold your breath, you may pass out. If she thinks you really want to leave she probably ask you to stay no matter how much it is killing her to watch you leave."

"How do I know that she isn't just using me as a fill in for her Zane?" This was his biggest fear. He wanted more with Jo but he wanted her to want him for him. Zane knew he was the same guy just different memories but he didn't want to be a fill in.

Carter rolled his eyes, "Right because Jo risked her career on you by stopping Mansfield from taking you back to prison, or by working her butt off to get you a pardon because she thinks you're a substitute. She cares about this you too." Carter paused and flicked his eyes to where Fargo and Jo were talking. Both he and Zane saw Fargo hug her and then saw her smile.

"Look this last year has been really, really hard on her and maybe she keeps pushing you away to protect herself but trust me she's worth the effort it will take to get there. And if you try to leave town before you talk to her I will let some experiment loose and that will get the two of you stuck together again. It worked last time."

Zane laughed, he really wanted to hear that story but it would have to wait. Right now he had a more pressing question. "Carter? What happened in the other timeline that made you trust me?"

Carter grinned at the memory of Zane's first few days in Eureka. "Mrs. Spadaro. Someone made a donation of $3.1 million to her foundation after her accounts were hacked and her money was stolen."

Zane was dumbfounded. No one knew why he stole the money from the boarder patrol. How on earth had Carter found out? "How did you know?"

Laughing, Carter said "you know I actually am a pretty good cop. Oh and Zane. The ballet. Take her to the ballet and for your own sake don't make her feel stupid. Practical application is just as important as theoretical sometimes."

"Thanks for the tip" Zane turned and headed in Jo's direction. He wanted to stay and he wanted Jo the whole meal not just dessert. Now he just had to prove to her he was worth risking her heart again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading everyone. Again I own nothing Eureka.**

Zane and Jo moved towards each other in perfect sync. They met in the middle of the garage just as Henry dimmed the lights and a slow song started to play. They turned toward Henry as he started to speak.

"Grace and I want to thank you all for making tonight happen. The last few months have been a struggle for the two of us. But with an open heart and an open mind we have found our way back to each other"

Zane moved his hand to the small of Jo's back and she leaned into him and sighed contentedly. He may be leaving soon but right now in this moment he was there, solid, real and she was aching to let him know that she wanted him to be hers again.

Grace was speaking now. "We wish all of our friends a happiness that transcends time and space. We are each thrown our own road blocks, speed bumps and in some cases major detours" Grace's eyes met Jo's and she gave her friend a wide smile. "but we must move forward and not try to turn back." Turning to Henry she continued "I love you Henry Deacon and no matter what lies in our path I know it will always lead back to us, together, until the end of time." Henry and Grace sealed their love once more with a kiss. Applause burst from the room.

Carter raised his glass and said "To Grace and Henry, destined for each other." Everyone else raised their glasses "To Grace and Henry."

"Now," Henry said taking his wife's hand, "I hope you will all join us in a dance." He turned on the spot and gathered Grace tightly in his arms. Allison turned into Carters, neither looking as happy as they should be today. Fargo and Holly were in a slightly awkward embrace, neither knowing how close they should be to each other.

Zane smirked and looked down at Jo. "May I have this dance?" She beamed and nodded tucking herself into his arms. Jo snuggled into his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Their bodies molded perfectly together. How could she say they didn't fit, Zane mused. What had happened between them that she would have accepted his proposal and then thrown the ring back at him? His mind was going a mile a minute. They really needed to talk but for right now the world seemed right. She was in his arms, not fighting, not pushing him away, he wished they could stay in this moment forever. He closed his eyes tightly just enjoying her, wanting her in every way and promising himself he wouldn't leave.

The song changed and much to Jo's surprise Zane didn't pull away. He pulled her tighter and she could feel his chest vibrate as he hummed along with the song. Chuckling she breathed in his scent trying to engrain it and the feel of him to her memory, knowing it was already there. Don't leave, she wanted to scream it. She wanted to beg him to stay, to tell him she lied when she said they didn't fit. They fit together so well that the thought of him off her turf and out of her town was physically painful, like a part of her would be gone.

"_Man up. Ask him to stay."_ Fargo's words rang in her head again. No she couldn't bring herself to do that. However she could tell him that she wanted him to stay, that she needed him. Put herself out there one last time. If he left then she knew, knew the universe was against them, against her. It would be screaming at her that they weren't meant to be in any timeline. Once again her tears betrayed her as two more fell from her eyes and landed on Zane's soft shirt. If he noticed the small wet spot he showed no sign, he just continued to hold her and sway to the music.

Zane and Jo were so wrapped in their own world they failed to notice how every eye in the room was on them. How their friends smiled at them praying these two would stop skirting their issues and figure a way to make it work before the game of chicken they were both playing blew up in their faces.

Jack took Allison's hand and the two said their goodbyes to Holly, Fargo, Vincent, Grace and Henry. Jack put his hand on Jo's shoulder "Allie and I are heading out. See you later?" Jo nodded and Carter's eyes met Zane's. The look that passed between them spoke volumes and Zane understood that Carter meant what he said about talking to her and working things out.

The party was winding down and Jo pulled herself away from Zane and looked up at him. "We should talk." She whispered. He nodded taking her hand and making for the door. Jo stood firmly in place and grinned. "It's rude to leave without saying goodbye," pulling him back in the direction of Vincent, Holly and Fargo. Quickly saying good bye to the trio, Jo then turned to Grace and Henry.

Grace pulled Jo into a tight hug. "Thank you again for everything."

"My pleasure, I am just so happy for the both of you."

Turning to Henry she hugged him too. "You give me hope," she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you and one day we will be dancing at your wedding."

"We shall see" Jo released Henry and stepped away as Zane hugged Grace offering his congratulations and then offered Henry his hand.

"Congrats man, glad everything worked out."

"Thank you Zane, and make sure you say goodbye before you leave town. " Henry smiled "we really will miss you around here."

Zane nodded and once again took Jo's hand and made to leave. Henry caught Fargo's eye and the two smiled. Happy endings, Henry knew all of them deserved one after what they went through on Founders day.

As they walked out of Henry's garage Jo felt her heart start to race. Man up Lupo, man up, talk to him.

"Hey Jo, can you give me a lift? Carter and Allison gave me a ride here but…" he trailed off, squeezing her hand in his.

"Sure hop in, I'll give you a lift home."

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence, half way to Zane place and neither had said a word to the other. Zane had grabbed her hand once in the car and was now lightly stroking her knuckles with his thumb. His heart was almost pounding out of his chest. He was supposed to be a super genius and right now the only thing he could think of was, well, meat and potatoes. The laugh escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

"What's so funny?" Jo asked him.

"Just thinking about a conversation I had with Fargo earlier."

"About dessert?" Jo still had no ideas what Fargo but her curiosity was piqued.

"More like committing to the whole meal."

Jo's eyes flashed remembering a conversation that never happened in this time line.

"_Hey Jo. I thought we could get a bite?"_

"_A bite? Well wouldn't want to commit to the whole meal."_

More then just dessert, Fargo said to tell him she wanted more then just dessert. Something clicked in her head. "More then just dessert," she murmured to herself as she pulled the car to a stop in front of Zane's apartment.

Zane blushed, god he felt like a girl right then. Fargo must have told her something similar when they talked. "Come inside, so we can talk." He opened the door to her car and she blindly followed behind him. He opened the door to his apartment and stepped aside to let her in.

Jo closed her eyes as she stepped over the threshold. She steeled herself to see all of Zane's belongings tossed into boxes, his TV taken down from the wall, physical evidence that he was leaving. Slowly opening one eye then the other she looked around. Everything was just as she remembered it, messy but not a single box packed or unpacked anywhere that she could see.

"Not looking to make a quick get away I see."

Zane ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. "Jo, I…." he began.

"Wait," She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him and then she took a small step back. "I need to say something and I need you to not talk while I say it." Taking a deep breath she looked up and met his eyes and smiled. She had to put herself completely out there one last time.

"I am so happy that you got your freedom back. You deserve it and you deserve to do what makes you happy. I really want you to be happy. But I don't want you to go." Zane opened his mouth to say something but Jo quickly cut him off. She had to finish this little speech before she lost her nerve.

"I am not going to ask you to stay. Even though you don't always act like it you are an adult and get to make your own decisions. Eureka will not be the same without you; my life won't be the same because I love you. This you, every you throughout time. And if you are still going to leave please tell me now because if you are I need to walk out that door and find a way to fix my life. I need a commitment to the whole meal. I need you." When did her life become a food analogy? Jo clenched her fists, tensing waiting for an answer.

Zane's mind was racing, she didn't want him to go, she would put his happiness above his, she loved him. She loved HIM, not some other version of him but him him. Sometimes this time line thing really hurt his head. Needed him, wanted him, loved him. Jo had put the ball in his court. She wouldn't ask him to stay but she didn't want him to leave. She loved him. An adult? Really? Say something Donovan. Speak before she walks out the door. Fix her life, he would break it by leaving? Words need to come out of your mouth now Zane. Speak, tell her you are staying but in a manly, not girly way.

Jo watched as Zane had his internal struggle and it looked like she was loosing. Minutes passed and he neither moved nor spoke. Did she push too hard? Was this too much too soon? It took years to get other Zane to admit his feelings. Tears burned her eyes. She really hated this timeline. She felt empty, like her heart was breaking and hallow all at the same time. She felt like her world was compressing in on her.

Is this how Zane felt when she hesitated when he proposed? Oh God, it must be. The dam burst and her hot tears flowed down her cheeks. He must have just brought her back here to say goodbye again. He must have expected a sweaty steamy night not some pathetic declaration from what she could best describe as a friend with benefits.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go….now" Jo said through the tears. And she turned to bolt out the door.

Once again his hand caught her arm. "Jo-Jo, wait" Zane pulled her into his arms and sighed. "I'm really not good at this stuff. I've never wanted more out of a relationship before you. Hell Jo, I never wanted to be in a relationship before. With you I want more. I'm not ready to say I love you yet, but I know that I want more. I want you all of you. And if you want me to stay I will but only if you give us a real shot. No more holding back."

Jo beamed and without hesitating she said "Yes Zane, a real shot." She moved her hand up to his neck pulling his head down to her, their lips meeting. All the walls she had built were crumbling and she didn't care. All that mattered was he was staying and what they had here was real. Maybe this timeline wasn't all bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane's bed felt empty when he finally fell asleep that night. Jo had grudgingly left around 1am after receiving a call from SARAH. She didn't want to leave but she had no clothes here and Carter was having some sort of crisis at home. Zane was beginning to think Carter was the epicenter for all the weird things that happened here, like he was some sort of magnet. But Jo had to go; she thought it had to do with the relationship auditor. He hoped he and Jo didn't get audited.

"_Hey, before you go I want to ask you to go to dinner with me tonight."_

"_Like a date?" A grin shining on her face_

"_Yes Lupo, a date." He rolled his eyes. "We dress up, I bring you a rose, we eat a meal, we talk, hold hands, maybe kiss in public. A date."_

_She punched him in the arm. "I don't kiss on the first date, at least not in public."_

"_We'll see about that. Tonight 8 o'clock Café Diem?"_

"_It's a date." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then she left._

That woman turned his world upside down. He had always planned on leaving Eureka the first chance he could. This place might as well have been a prison. Sent from one boring project to the next, blamed for everything and not being able to leave, at least the food was better. Ever since Founder's Day though, his life here had changed for the better. People trusted him, thought of him as more then just the town screw up. He wasn't even blamed for things that he didn't do. Hell, he didn't even get in trouble for things that he did do. Taking the ion pulse damper from the BCE should have landed him in lock up for sure. But it didn't, instead everyone had just been happy to see him and Fargo alive and unharmed. Jo had even hugged him. Jo loved him and they had a date tonight. Life was looking up.

Jo stepped inside the house and saw Jack slumped on the couch staring at the wall.

"SARAH, door." She said and the door closed behind her.

Jack looked up at Jo and gave her a small forced smile "SARAH shouldn't have called you. I'll be fine."

"It's fine," she said as she slid her jacket and shoes off. "So girl talk or guy talk?"

"What's the difference again?"

"Girl talk, we have ice cream. Guy talk we have beer." Jo walked past the couch and towards the kitchen, stopping by the table to turn back towards Carter.

"Warren didn't approve mine and Allie's relationship. We have to quit our jobs or break up."

"Ah, both it is then." Jack laughed and Jo stalked into the kitchen to get their late night snacks.

Walking back into the living room carrying a tray with beer and ice cream, Jo tucked one leg under her and sat on the couch facing Jack. "That sucks, do you want me to shoot him"

"Yeah, wait no don't shoot him. That'll just cause more trouble" he said taking a long draw on his beer. "Allie won't let me quit and I won't let her either. Years Jo, it took years to get to this point and the damn DOD has to stick their stupid nose into my life, my personal life."

"I don't think I helped when I mentioned I lived with you. Made you sound like a major player though. Dating the head of GD and living with the Chief of Security and neither one upset by it. Major game."

Jack laughed it really did sound bad when you took it out of context. "Not to mention that my house is female too. And she has yet to take the two of you hostage for invading her turf." Jo was laughing now too.

"Sheriff, I would never take Jo and Allison hostage. Well not again." SARAH added not being able to stop for eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You have no idea how much we appreciate that." Jo said trying hard not to laugh again.

The friends finished their first beers and their seconds and a bowl of ice cream each, while commiserating over their bad luck in their love lives.

"At least I never dated a robot or Taggart." Jack sighed.

"Well I think you and Tag would have made a very nice couple." Jo deadpanned. "The children would have been really cute too."

"Oh shut up." He retorted shuddering "It's late and we both have work in a few hours Good night Jo, thanks for being such a good friend."

"You too Carter, night"

The alarm came way to early for Jo's liking but she pulled herself out of bed and through her morning routine. "SARAH coffee, to go please." She requested as she came down the stairs.

"Would you like a bagel as well?" The house asked.

"Yes please and have you seen my shoes?"

"You left them by the front door when you came home last night."

"Thanks." Jo replied as she grabbed her coffee and breakfast from the kitchen. She was really going to miss SARAH when her house was complete.

"You seem a little dehydrated this morning; make sure you drink plenty of fluids today."

Or maybe not so much. "Got it." Jo made her way to the door.

"Will you be home for dinner? I'm making pot roast."

"Umm, No not for dinner. I have to come home to change but I have a date tonight."

"How exciting, tell Zane I said hello."

Jo heard Jack at the top of the stairs and was sure he had heard her tell SARAH about her date. Jo slipped on her shoes and turned to leave. "I will, door please." And Jo was gone.

Jack walked down the stairs a small smile on his face. "A date, I'm glad those two finally are finally getting themselves straightened out."

"Yes sheriff, everyone deserves to be with the one that makes them happy. Breakfast?"

"It's not tofued scrambled egg whites again is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and the hit. Again the only thing Eureka I own are my DVD's of Season 3.5 and 4.0**

Jo rubbed her temples. It had already been a long day and it was only 11am. There had been a minor explosion in section 4, two scientists had gotten into a fist fight in the rotunda and an experiment had gone wrong in section 2 and now a lab assistant and one her guys were in the infirmary with hair growing from.. well lets just say that she was glad she hadn't answered that call. Her head was aching beer and ice cream at 2am had sounded like a good plan last night. Now all she wanted to do was sit in the quite of her office do some paperwork and think about her date.

She almost ran in the other direction when Larry came running up to her in the rotunda.

"Miss Lupo, Miss Lupo. You had a delivery. I put them in your office." He stated, puffing out his chest with all the pomp and circumstance he could muster.

Great, hopefully whatever Zane had sent her now wasn't too embarrassing. "Thank you Larry." God she hoped it wasn't lingerie. Not that she would mind a few new sets, just not sent to her office at GD. Larry was following her. "Anything else?" She barked out as she stopped and turned back to him.

He squeaked "No Miss Lupo. I just wanted to see who they were from." He turned beet red and took a big step back.

"They are from none of your business. Now go." Larry turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could away from her.

Jo smiled a little brighter as she walked towards her office. Scarring Larry was always fun especially after his rocket hit her house. The smile widened when she saw that on her desk was the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. Next to that there was a small wrapped box. Striding across the room she bent to sniff the flowers and plucked the card out from among the flowers. Opening the card she saw that they were not from Zane.

_Jo,_

_I can not tell you how much it means to me that you found a way to get Zane a pardon. I know from his phone calls that the two of you have not always gotten along. Like fire and ice he always said. Your kindness will never be forgotten. I hope you like the flowers and the present (it was my mothers). Thank you so much._

_Love,_

_Diane Donovan_

Zane's mom had sent her flowers and a gift, a gift that had been his grandmothers. It was sweet. Jo sat behind her desk and slid the package over to her. Carefully Jo opened the box. Inside was a small, brass rectangular antique trinket box with a hand painted ballerina on a porcelain disk on the lid. Her mom had had something similar and Jo had no idea where it had gone. The box was beautiful and Jo knew she would cherish it.

"Wow, I didn't know that I was going to have competition Lupo." Zane drawled, leaning on the doorway to her office.

"I don't think your mom is much competition for you Zane"

"Ahh, well you are probably her favorite person in the world right now, excluding yours truly of course." He gave her a cocky half smile. "I think she's trying to get your birthday declared a national holiday. Oh and you are invited to Thanksgiving, Christmas and every other major holiday indefinitely"

"That's sweet. I always really liked your mom." They had spent last Christmas with Diane and she and Jo had gotten along very well, being around Zane's mom made her miss hers just a little less.

Zane studied the emotions that passed over Jo's face. There were a lot more layers to her then he had originally thought. She was smiling and holding the trinket box that had been his grandmothers. Gran would have been happy it had gone to someone who would appreciate it and Zane knew most of Jo's own keepsakes had been destroyed when Larry's rocket hit her house. Glancing around his eyes fell on the rack of dresses still in Jo's office.

"Forget to take these back?" He said jerking his head in their direction.

Jo blushed "It is on my very long list of things to do today."

"So would that mean you're not free for lunch?" He asked leaning over her desk.

"Unfortunately not, I have a working lunch with Alison, Fargo and Holly to go over security checks on the Astraeus candidates, and then I have to finish the reports on this morning's incidents. All so I can get out of here on time tonight."

"Why, do you have a hot date or something?" Zane said smirking.

Jo quirked an eyebrow and stood placing her palms on her desk. "Or something." Zane closed the gap between their faces and kissed her softly.

"Then I will let you finish your work and I will see you at 8."

"Can't wait." Zane turned and left and Jo sat back down. Anticipation and nerves were building. Why was she so nervous she had been on hundreds of dates with Zane? Well maybe she was worried this first date would turn into a small disaster like the last one. She sighed, new beginnings. She already knew this Zane didn't think she was stupid.

Grabbing her data pad she stood and headed toward Allison's office. Just a few more hours she thought. Now hopefully Fargo wouldn't ask too many questions about last night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 2500 hits. Thanks so much guys. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I have writing. ****This is the last chapter in this story because I'm sure that the next episode will throw my favorite ship in a completely new direction. Again I do not own anything Eureka or Syfy.**

7:56. Zane checked his PDA again. He had only been waiting for a few minutes but time seemed to drag. He knew that wasn't really possible slowing dowm time would break the laws of physics. He was nervous and jusr a little bit scared, what if she changed her mind. Sure he was no longer a felon, but he sure as hell wasn't good enough for her. Come on Zane she has already chosen you, twice. Pull yourself together.

From the table he had chosen Zane had a full view of the door into Café Diem, he didn't want to miss Jo's entrance. They had agreed this was a date and that meant dressing up. Zane had done his part. He was wearing his best dark jeans with black polished dress shoes. The button down blue shirt matched the clor of his eyes (he had tucked it in!) and to top it all off he was wear a black suit jacket. He had even shaved. Pretty damn snazzy if he did say so himself. Now he was just waiting on Jo. She was so naturally beautiful she could have worn a paper bag and still have been the hottest women in the room.

The door to the café opened and Zane was breathless. Jo walked in, hair down curled slightly at the ends wearing a purple and silver cocktail dress. More makeup then she wore normally but not over done. Her eyes were scanning the room and when her eyes fell on Zane she smiled brighter then he had ever seen.

Zane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he stood to greet her. "You look amazing" He leaned in to kiss her check, first date he kept telling himself, keep it chaste, for now. "This is for you" handing her a long stemmed red rose.

Jo took the flower and sniffed it a wistful look crossed her face "And I thought chivalry was dead."

"I just wanted to make a good first impression." Zane smirked and pulled her chair out.

"A little late for that" Jo laughed.

"A joke at my expense, nice" he said sitting down at the side of the table next to her instead of across. It was easier to hold her hand from that side. "I heard about the relationship auditor. How's Carter holding up?"

"We had beer, ice cream and guy talk until about 3 this morning, if that tells you anything. He's upset; understandably it's taken them a long time to finally get to this point." She shrugged "It's not like Carter has had a ton of luck in the love department. Doesn't stop him from making fun of my former love life any chance he gets though." Jo finished blushing deep red. She really hadn't meant to say that last part. She tended to ramble when nervous.

Zane sat up very interested in what Carter had teased her about. "Past love life huh?"

"You know what they say all the good ones are married, gay, robots or you were sucked into a wormhole back to 1947 and when you make it back your relationship never happened."

"Yeah that's what they say." He paused. "Wait, you dated a robot, please tell me it wasn't Andy?"

Jo shook her head "No not Andy, it's a long story, for another time, tonight should be about us."

Jo must have some really good stories and Zane wanted to hear everyone of them. Reaching over her took her hand and squeezed it. Us, he really liked the thought of that.

Vincent arrived to take their orders looking like Christmas had come early this year.

"What can I get the happy couple tonight." Speaking slightly louder then he needed to, catching the attention of everyone in the diner.

Zane ordered the special and Jo simply said "surprise me." Vincent turned and walked back toward the kitchen, turning back once to look over his shoulder and smile at them.

Leaning over to Jo, his lips almost touching her ear, Zane whispered "Just a guess but I think he's going to go check to see who just won the Jo/Zane first official date pool." Drinking in her scent, lavender and tea tree oil, he placed a light kiss where her neck met her ear and felt her shiver.

"Someone is going to get lucky tonight."

"Oh god Jo-Jo I hope you don't just mean the pool winner."

Punching his arm she pulled away slightly and retorted "In your dreams Donovan."

He moved his arm to the back of her chair. "Always, Lupo, always."

Jo smiled; he was so predictable however it was comforting. Boy did she love to push his buttons to get a reaction.

Now he was playing with the ends of her hair.

"You should wear your hair down more often. You really do look amazing."

"You clean up pretty nice too."

The waitress arrived with their food. Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate their dinner. Zane loved Jo's deadpan humor and she laughed at his jokes and rolled her eyes at some of his most outlandish stories. Sure she had heard most of his stories before but she delighted in seeing the light in his eyes when he started to talk about MIT.

"Theoretical and particle physics, that's the real mind candy. I could spend weeks on a single equation."

Jo tried not to tense up. Please don't let him say the same make me feel stupid thing again.

Meeting her gaze and feeling the tension he finished his thought. "Although I have come to appreciate practical application as well as theoretical."

"Both have their merits." Jo replied letting go of the breath she was holding.

"Can't have one without the other, right?"

"Absolutely, like yin and yang."

"Like you and me?"

Jo snorted "Wow that was cheesy. How long have you been sitting on that line?"

Zane leaned back laughing. "Too much huh? I've been trying to work it into the conversation all night. I thought you might like a little sweet talk."

"If I wanted to date a character from a romance novel you would not be my first choice, in fact you wouldn't be in the top 20."

"Ouch Jo-Jo, that really hurts. I'm trying to be your prince charming here."

"Nah, you're my guy. I like you for who you are."

"My ego's too big and I'm overly critical." Zane replied.

Jo laughed "And I'm hypersensitive and over reactive."

"See, a perfect fit." He leaned over to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and promised of more to come.

Vincent cleared his throat to interrupt them. "How about a Vinspresso to top things off?"

"Sounds great, how about you Jo?" Jo nodded at Vincent and Zane added "to go please."

Jo cocked an eyebrow at Zane as Vincent turned to leave.

Zane rolled his eyes "Are you really going to make me beg?"

Jo grinned. "Guess that depends on what you have planned."

"Josefina, you agreed to a whole meal, you should know what comes next."

Vincent sat two to-go cups in front of them and gave them a knowing grin. Returning to the counter he pulled out a brown leather ledger.

Jo stood, picking up her cup and her rose she grabbed Zane's hand. "Dessert it is then." Zane followed her to the doors, wondering what had he done to deserve the goddess in front of him. He didn't know but if he found out he would do it over and over again.

When the doors closed behind them they heard Vincent's booming voice. "Alright and the winner with a $50 bet with 10 to 1 odds on today is… Grace Deacon."

Jo and Zane laughed all the way back to her car. Best first date ever.

**A/N I love using old Jo/Zane lines in this new timeline. Hopefully One time at Space Camp will inspire me to write another fic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
